Bio Recycling
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' Bio Recycling or the Blender is a 2x2 Resource room unlocked at level 9. It has a passive ability of providing whenever your Crew die in a Ship Battle. Its much more useful function is the creation of powerful training items through . DNA can be obtained through the Blender as well, although at a cost. Crew must be sacrificed or blended to produce DNA. __TOC__ 'Blending Guide' BlenderGuide1.JPG|Crew must be in your inventory before they can be blended. BlenderGuide2.JPG|Tap the Blender and click Recycle BlenderGuide3.JPG|Rarity button cycles through Crew rarities; arrows cycle through Crew. BlenderGuide10.JPG|Click Blend, wait and then click Yes. BlenderGuide6.JPG|DNA gained from blending the Crewmember and the total for that item rarity. BlenderGuide4.JPG|Purchasable Blender items will show up here. Arrows cycle through rarity. BlenderGuide7.JPG|Tap the desired item and wait 3 seconds to buy it. BlenderGuide8.JPG|The purchased item is sent to your Inbox. BlenderGuide5.JPG|The next tier of Blender items and their cost will show up here. BlenderGuide9.JPG|What happens when the blend cap is reached. Buy an item to reset it. 'Important Notes' *You can only buy the three highest rarities of DNA items that you can currently make. *Buying any DNA item resets your blend limit back to 0. *If the DNA gained from a blending exceeds the Blender's capacity, the excess will be discarded. *Blender items provide the best results on untrained Crew since they have little to no training debuffs. **That being said, high-end Blender items can be used to train a stat that has been "soft-capped" (Conventional training no longer provides buffs). 'Crew DNA Values' The only thing that affects a Crew's DNA value is their rarity. Everything else has no impact on their value. If a blended Crewmember had equipment on before his/her unfortunate demise, the equipment will automatically be unequipped. * Crew blend for 5 * for 20 * for 60 * for 200 * for 800 * for 2.5K * for 6K 'Blender Items' 'Blender Item Prices' Blender items are priced based on their rarity. An item's rarity can be determined by its color or by the rarity button in the interface. * Items cost 10 * Items cost 40 * Items cost 120 * Items cost 400 * Items cost 1.6K * Items cost 5K * Items cost 12K 'Data Guide' Click Expand to learn how to read the below tables: 'Buff Guide' *Let's start off with the stat buffs. A Brain Enhancer, a Bio Recycling item, was used on this Crew member. Brain Enhancers have the main buff of Ability , so the item prioritizes and applies most of its buffs towards the Ability stat. *The Brain Enhancer also has secondary and tertiary buffs alongside the main buff. Put simply, they are extraneous stat buffs that have a lower chance of being applied when compared to the main buff, with tertiary having the lowest chance. *Since the Crew member has a Unique rarity, its training capacity is 70. Buffs given via Bio Recycling items cannot exceed a Crew's training capacity, so a Crew with a 70 in training capacity will most likely recieve fewer buffs when compared to a Crew with 100 training capacity. This is due to buff reductions the farther a Crew member is into his/her training capacity. *Luckily, the buffed Crew member had no prior training in the Gym or Academy. Why is this good? Training via rooms will count towards a Crew's training capacity if any buffs are given. Alongside debuffs given the farther a Crew member is into his/her training capacity, highly buffed stats sport their own debuff as well if one wishes to buff it even more. *Of course, the items are also luck based, so one Crew may do better than another even though they're "supposed to do worse". Thus, take the above statements as a loose guide on what to expect when using Bio Recycling items. 'Table Guide' *First, the main buff will be discussed. Mountain Brew is shown to have a main buff of ≤8 Stamina . This means the item can potentially give a Stamina buff of 0-8 upon usage. *The secondary and tertiary buffs are essentially the same thing display wise. The secondary buff's ≤3% means a buff of 0-3%, and the tertiary buff's ≤1% means a buff of 0-1%. *XP buffs, although similiar, have a special rule applied to them. The minimum XP buff given is set to 50% of the maximum XP buff given. In this case, ≤200 would mean a potential XP buff of 100-200. XP given cannot exceed a Crewmember's XP capacity however, so maxed Crew and Crew ready to level up will gain 0 XP. 'Related Data' 'Crew Training Capacity' 'Icon Guide' 'Crew Stat Buff Formula' Base Stat * (1 + (Training Buff * 0.01)) * (1 + (Equipment Buff * 0.01)) Non-percentile buffs have their section replaced with simple addition. The formula is further explained here 'Shakes' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Drinks' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Pills' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Food' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Maps' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Brain Juice' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Repair Guides' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Engineering Tool Kits' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Combat Manuals' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Growth Supplements' Click Expand to see more: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Trivia' *The buffs from Blender items originally went past a Crewmember's Training Capacity. This led to some hilariously overpowered Crew. Instead of removing the broken Crew, Savysoda simply removed all buffs exceeding the capacity. *Upon release, players couldn't even blend Crew as the selection menu was broken. *Before further levels of the Blender were added, the Blender had a blend limit of 3 and could hold 10K DNA. In addition, excess DNA could go past the DNA capacity. *Funnily enough, all game assets refer to the Bio Recycling room as the Blender, along with all of the player base. *No, you can't blend your captain. *The Blender has no destroyed sprite. *Before July 16th, 2019, you could purchase any rarity of DNA item that you could currently make. Category:Resource Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Resource Category:Rooms